Lo siento, no pude ser tu héroe
by Universe15
Summary: traduccion;todos pensaron que la necesidad de Max de ser un villano se debía a su incapacidad para enfrentar el hecho de que podría tener que lidiar con ser el segundo mejor. Poco sabían que su razonamiento para convertirse en el villano más grande del planeta no se debía a la inseguridad, sino a la necesidad de retener a su mejor amigo que murió porque no podía ser su héroe.
1. Capítulo 1: Lo siento, no pude ser tu hé

**Nota de autor:** esta historia no me pertenece es de Puella Pulchra y me permitió traducirlo y el autor original dice queno sabía que Metroburg era una ciudad que solo estaba llena de Supers, por lo que, por el bien de esta historia, Metroburg es solo una ciudad común.

* * *

La primera vez que conocí a Crystal, ella había estado caminando hasta su asiento después de haber sido presentada como la nueva estudiante.

Ella le había parecido tímida, pero nada fuera de lo común. Pequeños ojos verdes de pelo marrón desordenado.

Ella también se veía delgada, no como anoréxica delgada, pero como tal vez debería haber comido esa hamburguesa con queso extra.

Él también la habría ignorado por completo si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que ella se había tropezado camino a su escritorio y había aterrizado en su regazo.

Su rostro se había puesto de color carmesí al encontrarse en su regazo.

"Lo siento", dijo su voz apenas audible para sus oídos.

Él simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué esquema malvado estás planeando para tu hermana?" Crystal le preguntó a Max cuando ella se sentó a su lado en la hierba en el extremo más alejado del patio de la escuela, donde él estaba habia un gran termo que aún no había abierto. Llevaba una sudadera gris y pantalones vaqueros, el mismo tipo de atuendo que siempre usaba.

Max la miró fijamente. "¿Cómo me conoces tan bien?"

Crystal sonrió. "Tu cara es fácil de leer y en este momento, tienes esa cara que dice" Estoy planeando una broma malvada para mi hermana ", le dijo.

"Podría estar bromeando con otro estudiante confiado".

Crystal le dio una mirada seca. "No te verías casi tan malvado", dijo. Con cuidado, abrió su propia lonchera, sacó un sándwich de tocino y jamón y comenzó a comerlo. Max mismo abrió su vasija y comenzó a comer su almuerzo.

"En serio, aunque no puedo leerte tan bien" dijo Max.

Crystal le sonrió. "Supongo que soy mejor escondiendo mis sentimientos que tú", dijo.

Max se encogió de hombros y lo aceptó, aunque si hubiera prestado más atención, habría notado que la sonrisa de Crystal parecía un poco forzada.

* * *

"No puedo creer que dejé que me convencieras de que hiciera eso", se quejó Crystal aunque Max podía decir que solo estaba medio enojada. "Insistir en que la maestra está yendo firmemente debajo NUNCA MÁS", dijo. Las dos últimas palabras un chillido.

"Oh, no es tan malo" dijo Max. "Solo son 3 semanas de detención".

Crystal puso los ojos en blanco. "Max, sabes que a mi papá no le gusta cuando llego tarde a casa". Esta vez Max escuchó el ligero temor en su voz, pero él simplemente lo ignoró, asumiendo que ella tenía miedo de ser gritada.

Max se encogió de hombros "Podrías haber dicho que no". Dijo al llegar a la escalera.

Crystal miró su rostro sonrojándose. "Sí, probablemente" dijo ella.

Max miró a Crystal con una ceja levantada y ella solo miró hacia otro lado y siguió caminando por las escaleras, desafortunadamente había un charco de agua en el escalón que pisó, se resbaló y comenzó a caer.

Sin pensarlo, Max se acercó para agarrarla y activó su telequinesis, lo que provocó que Crystal levitara unos pocos pies del suelo.

Durante unos segundos, todo se detuvo cuando Max miró a Crystal con los ojos abiertos, repentinamente asustado de lo que ella haría una vez que él la bajara. Crystal le devolvió la mirada con toda la cara mostrando su alivio. Ella le devolvió la mirada con calma, ni siquiera sorprendida por lo que había hecho.

La mantuvo levitada por unos segundos más antes de que la bajara suavemente al descansillo. Ella no corrió, solo se quedó donde estaba mientras esperaba que él bajara.

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y le tomó las manos.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó, sin molestarse siquiera en fingir que no había hecho lo que había hecho. "No te hice daño, ¿verdad?"

Crystal sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió. "Siempre supe que tenías poderes". Ella susurró.

Max la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Supiste?"

Crystal asintió. "Por supuesto, tu apellido fue una gran ayuda, eso y la mitad de las bromas que hiciste este año no podrían haber sido descartadas sin al menos algún tipo de superpoderes". Crystal dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Max solo la miró fijamente. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías?"

Crystal miró hacia abajo. "No conozco al resto de los miembros de tu familia, no sé qué tipo de poderes tienen, no sabía qué harían si supieran que yo sabía".

Max la abrazó con fuerza. "Tenías miedo de que borráramos tu memoria".

Ella enterró la cara en su pecho, él podía sentir las lágrimas manchando su camisa, sus manos agarrando la tela azul. "Eres la mejor persona que conozco, y mi único amigo, no **podía perderte". **Ella le dijo.

Él le devolvió el abrazo. "No te preocupes, Crystal, no te pasará nada, lo prometo".

Crystal no dijo nada cuando él le devolvió el abrazo. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos antes de que la maestra viniera y les dijera que se fueran.

* * *

Max nunca le dijo a su familia que un ciudadano conocía el secreto familiar. Sabía que su familia se volvería loca si descubrieran que había revelado el secreto familiar.

Además de eso, las preocupaciones de Crystal se habían manifestado de alguna manera en él. Nunca antes había pensado mucho en la idea de que sus padres podrían tener una máquina para borrar la mente, pero ahora que Crystal le había dado la idea de que podían hacerlo, sentía que era muy necesario mantener su secreto hasta que supiera con seguridad que Crystal lo haría. Cuidate.

Dicho esto, ahora que Crystal sabía que podía divertirse mucho más, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de sus habilidades.

Piensa que tenía que hacer que ella mirara hacia otro lado, ahora no solo podía ver, sino que podía encontrar formas de usar su poder que ni él había pensado antes.

Con sus habilidades de calentamiento (que nunca usó realmente), ella lo convenció de que, si se usaba adecuadamente, podía usarse para innumerables bromas. En lugar de incendios, podía usar las habilidades para hacer que algunos se sintieran realmente enfermos. Él podría convencer a una maestra de que se fuera a casa temprano porque de repente ella tenía una temperatura de 102.

Fue ella quien lo convenció de quemar la comida que algunos matones habían estado comiendo cuando se burlaban de él.

Ahora que conocía su secreto, en lugar de que no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, ahora no solo podía saberlo, sino que también podía ayudarlo a encontrar formas inteligentes en las que él pudiera usar sus poderes para hacer que sus compañeros de clase se sintieran miserables.

* * *

"Sra. Leclaire, creo que piensa que esto es gracioso"

Crystal frunció los labios en un intento de evitar sonreír. La maestra se había encontrado con una piel roja y manchada (alguien descubrió que su maestra era alérgica al polen lila), por lo que Crystal tuvo la inteligente idea de escoger algunas lilas y hacer que Max usara sus poderes para colocarlos en las salidas de aire. En cuestión de minutos, el polen lila estaba en todas partes y ahora su maestra estaba estornudando y rascando cada oportunidad que tenía.

"No señorita Verna" le dijo ella.

La señorita Verna entrecerró los ojos y miró a Crystal. "¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto?" Ella dijo.

Max lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Crystal.

Crystal negó con la cabeza. "No" dijo con los ojos abiertos e inocentes.

La señorita Verna miró a Crystal, con los ojos rojos y llorosos. "Si descubriera que tienes algo que ver con poner las lilas en el sistema de ventilación, llamaré a tu padre".

"No tuve nada que ver con eso" dijo Crystal con vehemencia.

Max la miró con preocupación, Crystal enojada nunca fue algo bueno. Crystal siempre parecía enojarse cada vez que se mencionaba a su padre.

La señorita Verna entrecerró los ojos ante eso, pero no dijo más.

Crystal respiró hondo y se reclinó en su silla, con los ojos hacia abajo enfocados en su cuaderno. Ella siempre se alteraba cuando su padre estaba involucrado.

El padre de Crystal según ella era un padre extremadamente estricto, que la castigaba a la menor provocación, muchas veces Max no podía llamarla porque su padre, por alguna razón u otra, le había quitado su teléfono celular.

Max la miró de nuevo y ella se volvió hacia él y sonrió incómoda.

Max sintió un ataque de inquietud en la boca del estómago, pero él lo ignoró, Crystal estaba bien, su padre era el jefe de la policía, ¿cómo podía estar en peligro?

* * *

De todas las cosas que habían hecho desde que se había enterado, Max se había dado cuenta de que su cosa más favorita del mundo era volar. Saldrían al campo y él la alzaría con su telequinesis tan alto como pudiera para que ella pudiera mirar hacia abajo sobre la tierra.

Encontró que le gustaba hacer eso por ella, la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro cuando se lo ofreció era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto y sabía que tenía que hacer lo necesario para mantener esa sonrisa en su lugar.

Yacían en la hierba que acababa de hacerla volar y estaban tendidos en el suelo disfrutando de la sensación del sol en su rostro.

De repente, Crystal se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Max tan fuerte como pudo.

"¿Alguna vez serias _mi _héroe?", Le susurró Crystal.

Max la miró confundido. "Claro que si."

Crystal lo miró y sus ojos lo miraron como si buscara alguna mentira. Antes de que ella asintiera y se recostara en el suelo, su mano seguía agarrando la suya. "Ok" dijo ella.

* * *

¡Ring!_ ¡Ring!_

Max se acercó cansadamente y agarró su celular.

"¿Hola?" Él dijo.

"¿Max?" Max salió disparado de la cama. Esa voz ... era Crystal y por el sonido de ella estaba llorando.

"Max, por favor, te necesito aquí", dijo Crystal, su voz temblaba mientras intentaba decírselo.

Max ya se estaba poniendo los zapatos y salía por la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa, Crystal?", Dijo corriendo por las escaleras.

"Es mi padre, él ..." De repente hubo un fuerte golpe y lo que sonó como Crystal gritando antes de que la línea se cortara.

Max miró su teléfono con los ojos llenos de horror antes de correr tan rápido como pudo por la puerta y por la calle hacia la casa de Crystal.

La puerta estaba cerrada, no hay problema, en unos segundos la puerta se abrió y él estaba dentro.

La casa era una masa de platos rotos, todo el piso, una mesa volteada y cada pocos pies parecían salpicaduras de sangre.

"¿Crystal?" Llamó a través de la casa. Nadie respondió. Toda la casa estaba en silencio.

Corrió por la casa diciendo su nombre mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Al segundo que abrió la puerta cayó de rodillas.

Crystal yacía en el suelo, su sangre brotaba de una herida de bala en su pecho. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras lo miraba.

Max se quitó la camisa y se arrodilló a su lado.

"Max", dijo, apuntando a sus pies, Max miró hacia abajo y notó que a sus pies estaba su teléfono, lo cogió y marcó el 911.

"Creo que a mi amiga le han disparado". Él dijo. "Envíe una ambulancia al 19 Red Chestnut Blvd", dijo al teléfono.

Él le cogió la mano. "Hay mucha sangre y no sé qué hacer", dijo.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia colgó el teléfono. "Crystal, ¿quién hizo esto?" Preguntó. Tenía que saber, y tenía que hacerles pagar.

Crystal lo miró. "Mi padre" dijo ella. "Dispararme. Por favor no-"

Y eso es todo lo que podía sacar de ella antes de que llegaran los paramédicos.

Le habían dicho que esperara afuera, donde la policía lo interrogó. Explicó lo que sucedió cuando ella lo había llamado en mitad de la noche pidiéndole ayuda, cómo corrió hacia la casa y la encontró sangrando en el suelo. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar hasta que Crystal fuera sacado en una camilla. Después de eso, dejó de hablar y corrió hacia los parroquianos rogándoles que lo dejaran subir.

Lo permitieron solo después de que se hizo evidente que ella no tenía a nadie más.

Él sostuvo su mano mientras trabajaban en ella tratando de mantenerla viva. Cuando llegaron al hospital, la llevaron a la sala de emergencias mientras él se encontraba en la sala de espera.

Pasaron horas antes de que el cirujano viniera a hablar con él.

"Lo siento" le dijo el cirujano "pero ella está muerta".

Esa había sido la primera vez que había perdido el control sobre sus poderes. La ventana detrás de él se rompió en un millón de pedazos.

Eso alarmó a los doctores, pero afortunadamente no lo cuestionó.

"¿Puedo verla?" Preguntó.

El doctor parecía que iba a decir que no, pero algo sobre la expresión de Max debe haber cambiado de opinión.

Él entró en la habitación y la miró fijamente una sola sábana era todo lo que cubría su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron como si estuviera durmiendo.

Él tropezó hacia adelante y agarró su mano. "Lo siento" le dijo a ella. "Lo siento mucho" gritó.

Durante lo que parecieron horas, lloró mientras le pedía perdón al cuerpo de su mejor amiga, ella ya no podía darle.

"Lo juro, castigaré a tu asesino Crystal", le dijo: "No importa lo que encuentre y lo acabaré".

* * *

Se fue a casa después de que sus padres lo interrogaron sobre su paradero, pero los evadió incapaces de responder por lo que había pasado, sino que simplemente subió a su habitación y se tendió en su cama pensando.

Fue entonces cuando se sintió teletransportado y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando se materializó en una cueva extraña.

"Bien. Bien, bien" dijo una voz profunda.

"¿Dónde estoy?", Preguntó de pie.

"No sigas mirando hacia abajo" dijo la voz. E inmediatamente Max se observó mirando sus zapatos. No se puede mirar hacia arriba.

"Entonces… perdiste a tu mejor amigo"

Max apretó los puños cuando le recordaron lo que había soportado no dos horas antes.

"Y no solo eso, sino que la perdiste porque no podías ser su héroe" La voz se rió entre dientes como si la noticia fuera simplemente divertida para ellos.

A su alrededor, los objetos empezaron a temblar y su ira comenzó a ser difícil de controlar.

"Ahora, ahora, nada de eso", dijo la voz e inmediatamente todo dejó de temblar.

Max se sintió confundido.

"Mis poderes incluyen anular todos los superpoderes", dijo la voz. "Y haciéndolos míos"

Max se sintió preocupado ante la idea de que este tuviera sus poderes.

"Oh no te preocupes" dijo la mujer. "Los devolveré"

Max miró al suelo con la cabeza todavía negándose a levantar. "¿Cuál es el truco?"

"¿Por tus poderes? Nada cuando termine de hablar puedes irte con tus poderes intactos".

"¿Entonces qué quieres?"

"Tu alianza"

Max se echó a reír. "¿Por qué me uniría a los supervillanos?" Le preguntó a la mujer.

La voz era un susurro burlón. "Porque tenemos algo que quieres" dijo la voz.

Max puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Oh si? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó sarcásticamente.

Oyó que la mujer chasqueaba los dedos y escuchó que algo grande y pesado entraba en la habitación.

"Mira" Inmediatamente Max levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que vio.

"Eso fue destruido!" Exclamó que al frente de él era la única máquina del tiempo que existía.

"Muchacho necio, ¿honestamente crees que permitiríamos que este precioso tesoro sea destruido?" La Voz dijo.

Max aún no la había mirado, permitiendo que sus ojos miraran la máquina del tiempo.

"Ok, así que lo tienes." Max dijo enojado. "¿Y qué?"

"Te permitiríamos usarlo para salvar a tu novia"

Max entrecerró los ojos. "¿Cuál es el truco?"

"Estás de acuerdo en demostrarnos que puedes ser el villano más malvado de todos los tiempos", dijo la mujer.

"Demuéstranos que puedes renunciar a tu padre, y te permitiremos usar esto para salvar a tu amigo".

Max se quedó mirando la máquina durante un largo momento imaginando que su error se había corregido y su mejor amiga de vuelta en sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

"Lo haré" dijo. "Voy a ser el villano más malvado del planeta, a cambio de que se me permita rescatar a ella" Dijo.

"hecho" dijo la mujer y antes de que se diera cuenta, fue teletransportado a su habitación.

* * *

**3 años después**

Era el dia

Así que ese día dejó a un lado sus planes cuando salió de la casa, se subió al autobús y regresó a Metroburg.

El viaje duró varias horas, pero a Max le pareció que solo habían pasado unos minutos antes de que él regresara a su antiguo hogar.

Se detuvo en una tienda de flores y compró una docena de lirios blancos. A Crystal siempre le habían gustado los lirios blancos.

Se dirigió al cementerio, arrodillado junto a su tumba.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras miraba la tumba de piedra.

**Crystal LeClair**

**Nacido en 1998-2012**

No había ninguna inscripción para ella, Max no podía pensar en una sensación de que todos los típicos eran tan buenos para su mejor amigo, y él no conocía ninguna otra inscripción que se ajustara a ella.

"Lo siento, no pude salvarte", susurró mientras se arrodillaba frente a la tumba. "Pero lo juro, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para salvarte". Le dijo a la tumba. "Incluso si me toma una eternidad, te recuperaré".

Se secó las lágrimas en los ojos antes de irse. Fue un largo viaje de regreso a Hiddenville y si se quedaba más tarde sabía que sus padres sospecharían.

Se puso de pie y se alejó, cada paso sintiéndose mil veces más pesado que el último al salir del único lugar donde no quería irse.

De detrás de un enorme pino salió una niña que parecía tener alrededor de 16 años, con cabello castaño y piel bronceada. Le devolvió la mirada a la figura de Max antes de volverse para mirar fijamente la tumba. Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza mientras miraba.

Lentamente se acercó a la tumba y colocó un lirio sobre la tumba.

Phoebe se volvió lentamente y abandonó la tumba.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **que les pareció por favor comenten


	2. Capítulo 2: Siempre fuiste mi héroe

**Nota de autor: **este es el segundo capítulo use un traductor de internet lamento la tardanza y según el autor original:Este es el lado de Crystal de la historia, así que ten cuidado, hay algunas escenas de abuso en esto y la primera escena tiene contemplando el suicidio.

Si he ofendido a alguien con la forma en que he retratado el abuso aquí, lo siento mucho, esa no fue mi intención.

* * *

**Siempre fuiste mi héroe**

_Eres tan inútil_

La hoja de acero del cuchillo se sentía tan fría en la piel de Crystal cuando ella pensó en poner más presión y terminarla allí mismo en la cocina.

A nadie le importaría, ella no tenía amigos en su antigua escuela y ni siquiera había conocido a nadie, pero luego fue a su escuela conocida, su padre probablemente estaría extasiado de que tuviera una boca menos para alimentar.

Ella no tendría que preocuparse por el trabajo escolar, o si su padre volvía a casa borracho, o algo así nunca más.

_Si no hubiera sido por ti, tu madre todavía estaría aquí._

Su agarre en el mango del cuchillo se apretó cuando las palabras de su padre regresaron a ella. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas con tristeza por ser odiada por el único hombre que debería haberla amado más.

La radio sonó "Thunderman ha salvado al mundo".

Crystal hizo una pausa en su intento de bajar el cuchillo y apagar la radio. Sus manos se juntaron sobre el fregadero mientras contemplaba lo que debía hacer.

Verificó la hora en el reloj de la cocina: a las 8:00 tenía aproximadamente media hora para llegar a la escuela si se apresuraba.

Sus ojos se posaron en el cuchillo una vez más. Ella suspiró, lo limpió y lo puso de nuevo en su soporte.

El cuchillo todavía estaría allí esta noche. Ella razonó para sí misma.

* * *

"Oye" Crystal levantó la vista de su cuaderno para ver al chico con el que había caído esa mañana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia él. "Hola"

"¿Estás trabajando en este proyecto solo?" Preguntó el niño. Crystal miró hacia abajo y asintió.

"No tengo un compañero; ¿te importa si trabajamos juntos?" Crystal se quedó mirando al niño, muy pocas personas trabajaron voluntariamente con ella y cuando lo hicieron, ella era la que siempre estaba atascada en el trabajo. Ella se quedó mirando su cara buscando las señales que había visto en otras personas.

Lo único que podía detectar era la amabilidad, la malicia y el nerviosismo. Nada que insinuara que él sería malvado con ella, pero la maldad que veía en sus ojos era un indicio suficiente de que debería estar en estado de alerta.

"Ok" dijo ella. "Pero no hay bromas" dijo ella con severidad. Max la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, confundido en cuanto a cómo podría haberlo sabido.

"Sé que esa mirada en tus ojos". Ella dijo que no tenía idea de dónde venía este estallido de confianza, pero decidió seguir adelante de todos modos. "Simplemente te estoy pidiendo que esperes hasta _después _del proyecto antes de que me avergüences, ¿vale?"

Los ojos de Max parecían atenuarse en intensidad, como si acabara de quitarse la alfombra de debajo de sus pies.

Crystal por alguna razón se sintió culpable, pero lo dejó a un lado para más tarde. "Ya sabes mi nombre, supongo" dijo ella (había anunciado a la clase antes de caer en su regazo. "Pero no sé el tuyo".

"Max" dijo el muchacho extendiendo la mano para que ella la sacudiera. "Max Thunderman".

_Thunderman? De ninguna manera eso tiene que ser una coincidencia. _Crystal pensó antes de tomar su mano. "Encantado de conocerte Max." Ella le dijo.

Mientras trabajaban juntos en el proyecto, ella descubrió que realmente le gustaba, él era gracioso y la hizo reír, y la mejor parte de todo fue amable.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había alguien por ahí que realmente le gustaba y no quería lastimarla, ella estaba ansiosa por volver a verlo,

Ella nunca se acercó al cuchillo esa noche.

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas antes de que Crystal se sintiera cómoda con él para pasar el rato con él fuera de clase. Se quedarían atrás después de la escuela y Max le contaría las bromas que planeaba tirar de su hermana cuando llegara a casa.

Crystal había comenzado a aprender la diferencia entre él que quería hacerle una broma a un maestro, a un estudiante desprevenido o a su hermana gemela. Tendía a parecer mucho más malicioso cuando planeaba hacerle una broma a su hermana que lo que alguna vez hacía cuando le hacía una broma a un maestro o un estudiante.

"¿Cómo me conoces tan bien?" Max le había preguntado un día durante el almuerzo después de que ella le preguntara qué broma estaba planeando.

Crystal le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Tu cara es fácil de leer y en este momento tienes una cara que dice: 'Voy a bromear con mi hermana", le dijo.

"Podría ser otro estudiante desprevenido"

"No te verías casi tan malicioso". Crystal le dijo.

* * *

También había empezado a notar que cada vez que las personas eran malas con ella, empezaban a tropezar con ellas mismas.

Una niña que había estado celosa de la atención que Max le había prestado había cometido el error de 'accidentalmente' verter café caliente sobre su camisa frente a Max. Al día siguiente, la niña había encontrado todas las prendas de vestir que había guardado en su casillero. Quemado al infierno

"¿Qué hiciste?" Crystal le había preguntado a Max. No te dejes engañar ni por un segundo.

Max acababa de encogerse de hombros. "Llevó una antorcha a última hora de la noche anterior y quemó cada prenda individual de ropa que tenía dentro de su casillero". Le dijo a ella que ni siquiera se molestara en ocultarlo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Crystal. _Uh eh, ¿cómo es que exactamente alguien recibió una antorcha en la escuela sin ser visto?_

"Ella te quemó" Max se encogió de hombros. "Me pareció apropiado quemar algo importante de ella".

Los ojos de Crystal se suavizaron ante eso antes de sacudir la cabeza y darle un puñetazo en el brazo (algo que hubiera sido impensable varias semanas antes).

"Idiota" siseó ella. "No valgo la pena por lo que te metes en problemas".

Max parpadeó hacia ella. "Por supuesto que lo eres" le dijo a ella. "Tú eres mi amigo."

Crystal sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "Nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?"

Max nunca le respondió y en cambio cambió de tema. "¿Quieres ayudarme a bromear a mi hermana?" Le preguntó a ella.

Crystal puso los ojos en blanco, pero ayudarlo a hacer bromas siempre había sido divertido para ella, así que asintió.

* * *

Insistiendo con la maestra, ella siempre le había dicho que bromear con una maestra no era algo que ella quisiera hacer, pero cuando él la miró con esos ojos prácticamente rogándole que viviera un poco, por una vez, se encontró incapaz de decir que no. Ella vagamente se preguntó si conseguir que la gente hiciera lo que él quería era otro superpoder que él tenía, pero pronto se encontró divirtiéndose demasiado incitando a la maestra a preocuparse.

Fue entonces cuando su relación cambió.

La maestra acababa de terminar de gritarles advirtiéndoles que sus padres estarían escuchando acerca de esto. Estaban bajando las escaleras con Crystal diciéndole a Max que nunca volvería _a _hacer eso cuando se resbaló en un charco de agua.

Max le gritó con sus manos extendidas como para agarrarla cuando sintió que la levantaban en el aire.

Max se limitó a mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos, pero Crystal estaba tranquila y feliz; aliviado de que ella había sido salvada.

Lentamente, Max la colocó en el descansillo y él se apresuró a bajar las escaleras.

"¿Estas bien?" Le preguntó con preocupación. "No te hice daño, ¿verdad?"

"Sabía que tenías poderes" dijo Crystal felizmente.

Max la miró sorprendido. "¿Supieras?"

Crystal asintió. "Por supuesto, tu apellido fue un gran dato, eso y la mitad de las acrobacias que has realizado este año no podrían haber sido eliminadas sin al menos algún tipo de superpoderes". Ella dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Crystal suspiró y le dijo que temía que le borraran la memoria si se enteraban, que no podía perder al único amigo que había tenido.

Max la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y le juró que la protegería.

Crystal no le dijo nada a eso, en cambio solo disfrutaba la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de ella. Se quedaron así durante un tiempo hasta que una maestra los encontró y les dijo que se fueran a casa.

* * *

"Tú, niña _estúpida _", gritó su padre golpeándola contra el suelo. Haciendo lo suficiente para dañar las partes de su cuerpo que estarían cubiertas por la ropa.

Crystal no dijo nada en lugar de quedarse en el suelo. Ella había pasado suficiente tiempo bajo el techo de su padre para saber que estar de pie cuando él no había terminado solo aumentaba el dolor.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo como esto?", Le gruñó dándole una patada en el estómago.

"Lo siento", jadeó Crystal.

"Le dije a tu madre que terminara el embarazo", le gritó su padre. "Por qué ella dio su vida por un mocoso lloriqueante como tú que nunca entenderé". Dijo pateándola de nuevo.

Crystal cerró los ojos, obligando a su mente a alejarse del momento mientras pensaba en Max.

Era un hábito que había venido a hacer cada vez que los ataques de su padre eran dolorosos. Repetiría el día que tuvieran una y otra vez.

Se sintió como horas después, cuando finalmente dejó de lastimarla.

Ella no podía decirle a Max por lo que estaba pasando, él se volvería loco y haría algo completamente estúpido otra vez.

El recordatorio de lo que le había hecho a esa chica popular que había derramado café caliente sobre su blusa, que por cierto le había dolido, aún estaba fresco en su mente.

Además, no era como si no mereciera este dolor, era un monstruo y un mocoso, tal como su padre le había dicho innumerables veces antes. Ella merecía este dolor, merecía morir, y una parte de ella se odiaba a sí misma por no haber podido terminar ese día en la cocina ese día hacía tanto tiempo.

Pero entonces todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en Max y recordar sus sonrisas, sus ojos cuando la miraban, sus brazos cuando la abrazaban, su telequinesis la envolvía mientras volaba por encima de los árboles, haciéndola sentir más segura y más segura. Más libre de lo que nunca se había sentido antes y la sensación de necesidad de morir desapareció.

Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia el baño para no tener que preocuparse por la escuela; su padre nunca la golpeó donde estaba segura de mostrar la piel.

Llamó a Max a su teléfono celular. "Hola, Max", le dijo al niño cuando levantó el teléfono. "Te echo de menos."

* * *

"Si respirabas sobre ella _lo suficiente _", decía Crystal. "Podrías hacerla sentir como si tuviera fiebre, obligándola a irse a casa".

Juntos, Crystal y Max intentaban intercambiar ideas sobre cómo salir de la escuela por el día. Hasta ahora, esa idea era la mejor que se les había ocurrido.

Max arrugó la nariz. "Si me paro lo suficientemente lejos" pensó, "Eso podría funcionar".

Crystal tuvo que morderse el labio cuando la maestra comenzó a verse roja y cansada por sentirse repentinamente tan caliente.

Para la consideración de los maestros, ella duró alrededor de diez minutos antes de tener que irse a casa debido a una fiebre.

El resto de la clase se retiró temprano de la escuela y Max y Crystal se dirigieron al campo en el que les gustaba estar. Estaba increíblemente desierto, por lo que había una posibilidad muy pequeña de ser atrapado.

* * *

Ver a Crystal le encantó cuando Max usó sus poderes para permitirle volar. Él nunca abusó de la habilidad y siempre fue muy amable, la escuchó y ellos habían ideado formas de comunicarse cuando Crystal estaba demasiado lejos para ser escuchado. Al agitar los brazos en ciertas direcciones, podía comunicarse hacia arriba o hacia abajo, hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha.

A Crystal le encantó la sensación de volar, le dio una breve ilusión de libertad, aunque en el fondo sabía que en realidad era solo Max quien la sostenía, pero en esos breves momentos de ingravidez realmente podía volar.

En el aire, podía olvidarse de su vida hogareña, su odio hacia su padre, el hecho de que ella era la razón de la muerte de su madre, en vez de eso solo podía concentrarse en lo pequeño que se veía todo desde arriba.

Miró a Max, suspiró y agitó los brazos en el movimiento correcto que significa "abajo".

Una vez que sus pies volvieron a tierra firme, corrió hacia Max y lo abrazó.

"Gracias" dijo ella. "Eso se sintió muy bien".

Max se sonrojó ante su contacto. "Me alegra que te guste."

* * *

Crystal se quedó junto a su casillero mientras observaba a la hermana de su mejor amigo comenzar a recoger cosas de su casillero.

_Es ahora o nunca. _Crystal suspiró reunió su coraje y se acercó a la chica.

"Oye Phoebe" dijo Crystal.

Phoebe se volvió y sonrió a la chica. "Oh, hey Crystal, ¿finalmente decides que eres demasiado bueno para mi hermano?" Ella preguntó en broma.

Crystal contuvo una carcajada. _¿Soy demasiado bueno para él? Por favor, es bueno para mí._

Crystal negó con la cabeza. "En realidad Phoebe, tengo que pedirte un favor".

Phoebe inclinó su cabeza confundida.

"Necesito que prometas que si algo me pasa, cuidarás de Max", dijo Crystal. "No le dejarás hacer algo estúpido".

Phoebe se limitó a mirar a Crystal confundida. "¿Estás esperando que algo suceda?"

Crystal negó con la cabeza, con el estómago retorciéndose ante la mentira, la verdad era que su padre había empezado a ser mucho más agresivo en sus ataques, y ella sabía que en poco tiempo no se incitaría de ellos en absoluto.

Crystal sonrió. "No, es solo una precaución" le dijo a Phoebe.

* * *

Crystal estaba furiosa cuando ella salió de la clase ese día. "Esa mujer _no _sabe _nada _", siseó ella mientras salía de la clase. "Ella no tiene absolutamente ninguna prueba y, sin embargo, me culpa por hacer lo que estaba haciendo toda la clase".

Max no dijo nada en vez de eso, solo la miró y caminó a su lado mientras ella descargaba su ira.

"Quiero decir que lo que le pasó a su cara fue muy gracioso", dijo Crystal, y una pequeña risa escapó. "Pero no fui la única riendo".

"Tú _eres _el que lo sugirió" Max ofreció. "Incluso si soy yo quien ejecutó la idea"

Crystal se detuvo, cerró los ojos y miró hacia abajo para quitar la pelea de inmediato.

"Sí" Ella dijo que su repentina calma fue tan rápida que Max se sintió bastante desorientado por el repentino cambio. "Supongo que tienes razón."

Imágenes de flotar en el aire pasaban por su mente y ella sonrió.

"¿Podemos ir al prado hoy?" Ella le preguntó.

Max nunca la había rechazado antes, y él no la rechazó esta vez. "Siempre Cristal" le dijo, sonriéndole suavemente.

* * *

Ella se mantuvo todo el tiempo que pudo. Cuando la sangre se filtró de su herida en esos agonizantes minutos mientras esperaba a que llegara Max, no pudo evitar pasar por todos los momentos especiales que tuvo con ella.

La primera vez que se encontraron, las veces que la llevó a volar, la primera vez que usó su telequinesis, la sensación de felicidad que le daba cada vez que la veía, la sensación de seguridad que había tenido que asociar con su abrazo, cada Un momento de felicidad que ella había sentido volver a ella.

Max entró en su habitación y la miró con los ojos llenos de horror antes de que se quitara la camisa y la colocara en la herida de bala con la esperanza de detener la hemorragia.

Crystal estaba flotando dentro y fuera de la conciencia, por lo que apenas escuchó a Max pedir una ambulancia.

Él la miró sosteniendo su mano tan fuerte como pudo.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?", Le exigió.

Crystal lo miró con rabia, tristeza, impotencia. Sin embargo, con todo lo que sabía, se encontraba incapaz de negar esta simple solicitud. "Mi padre" dijo ella. "Dispárame. Por favor, no-" _venganza por esto, por favor, no podría soportarlo si bajaste este camino oscuro por favor._

Le habría dicho todo eso, pero en ese momento llegaron los paramédicos y Max se vio obligado a apartarse y eso fue lo último que supo antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Estuvo en la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo, sin estar segura de lo que estaba esperando.

_Lo siento, Max _pensó para sí misma. _Debería haberte dicho antes._

Podía sentirse a sí misma siendo arrastrada hacia la luz, pero con cada segundo que intentaba quedarse por el bien de su mejor amigo, otra fuerza dos veces más fuerte era alejarla de el.

Finalmente se vio obligada a dejar ir.

_Lo siento Max, adiós. _Pensó antes de sucumbir al tirón de la muerte.

* * *

Crystal observó cómo Max se volvía hacia la mujer malvada y hacía el trato.

"No" susurró Crystal. "Max, por favor, no"

Ella se apartó de la escena que había presenciado. "Tú, chico estúpido, no valgo la pena", dijo ella con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"Esa mujer estaba equivocada; tú siempre fuiste mi héroe". Ella dijo antes de romper a llorar.

**Nota de autor: **que les pareció dejen comentarios por favor y el autor original dijo: me disculpo por la destrucción absoluta de varias leyes de la ciencia que podría haber hecho a lo largo de este capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3:Todavía eres un héroe para mí

**Nota de autor:**aquí esta el tercer capitulo haber que les parece y le agradezco al autor original Puella Pulchra permitirme traducir la historia, y use el traductor de google

* * *

Con toda honestidad, a pesar de sus constantes bromas, Phoebe estaba realmente preocupada por su hermano.

Siempre había expresado el deseo de ser un héroe como sus padres, pero de repente, durante la noche, de repente proclamó que quería ser un villano.

La preocupaba, Max siempre había mostrado disgusto por los villanos. Siempre proclamando en voz alta que algún día sería el mejor superhéroe del mundo. A lo que Phoebe se burlaría y afirmaría que sería ella la que sería la mejor superhéroe del mundo.

Todo eso cambió un día y ella estaba confundida en cuanto a por qué.

Ella se burlaba de él y lo enojaba y lo reprendía, con la esperanza de poder darle algún sentido, pero todo lo que hizo fue hacerlo aún más decidido a demostrarle que _podía _ser un villano.

Así que por un momento ella se detuvo y solo comenzó a observarlo.

Lo primero que notó fue que Crystal, la chica con la que a Max le encantaba pasar el rato, ya no estaba con él. Por un tiempo, Phoebe tuvo el terrible pensamiento de que tal vez Crystal había dejado a Max y ese era su razonamiento. Había pensado en encontrarla y exigir respuestas, pero no importaba lo lejos que mirara, no podía encontrarla.

Lo segundo que notó fue que todos los días, durante horas, Max se iba solo a casa minutos antes del toque de queda.

A Phoebe probablemente ni siquiera le habría importado si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que Crystal había sido la única persona con la que había visto el encuentro con Max y que Crystal no había sido visto durante semanas.

Cada vez que regresaba parecía que había estado llorando; Sus ojos estarían rojos y las lágrimas serían visibles en sus mejillas.

Sus padres se habían dado cuenta, pero Max simplemente negaba con la cabeza y negaba sus preocupaciones y escapaba a su habitación.

Dejando a todo el mundo abajo preocupados por él, pero incapaz de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

* * *

Meses después de su declaración, Phoebe había estado buscando en su habitación su computadora portátil (Max la había tomado por razones que ella aún no había discernido).

Phoebe había encontrado lo que parecía ser un arma altamente peligrosa.

Fue entonces cuando Phoebe tomó la decisión de no solo observar sino de seguirlo. Obviamente, le dolía, pero sus planes para la villanía no eran solo hablar, en realidad estaba planeando llevarlo a cabo.

Horribles imágenes de su hermano entregando armas a los villanos, él todas las noches robando de bancos lejos de MetroBurg, conversando con villanos reales sobre formas de conquistar el mundo.

Fue entonces cuando Phoebe finalmente decidió seguirlo esa noche para ver a dónde fue.

Así que después de la escuela, ella buscó a su hermano y lo vio mientras salía del patio.

Se mantuvo a varios pies detrás de él para no dejarlo en claro, se esforzó por no mirarlo, sino justo delante de ella, por lo que no era del todo obvio para nadie que estaba siguiendo a su hermano.

Su curiosidad se convirtió en preocupación y horror cuando él se metio en el cementerio.

_¿Por qué iría allí? _Se preguntó Phoebe.

Max se arrodilló junto a una tumba que estaba a pocos metros de un enorme pino. Comenzó a hablarle a la tumba, pero su hermano estaba tan lejos y su voz era tan baja que solo podía distinguir algunas palabras inconexas de vez en cuando.

De repente apareció una mujer a su lado. "Una pena por lo mucho que te importa un _humano _". La mujer dijo que la palabra humana salió de su boca como si fuera la cosa más desagradable que se pueda imaginar.

"Ella apenas era una humana" dijo Max con enojo. "Harías bien en recordar eso".

"Harías bien en hablar en una lengua civil en mi presencia". La mujer dijo: "Te has olvidado de lo mucho que puedo hacer tu existencia si así lo quisiera".

"Me pediste que te probara que puedo ser el villano más malvado del planeta, en la medida en que soy consciente de que la _civilidad _no está aparte de eso".

Los ojos de Phoebe se ensancharon ante eso, pero se mantuvo en su posición preocupada de que hacer que su presencia fuera conocida solo empeoraría las cosas.

"De hecho ... ¿cómo van los planes?"

Max se encogió de hombros. "Necesito Utopium, que es difícil de conseguir".

"Te sugiero que _lo averigües _" dijo la mujer. "Solo al demostrar que puedes hacer esto, recuperarás a tu mejor amigo". Ella dijo.

Los ojos de Phoebe se ensancharon, _¿qué significaba eso?_

"¿Cómo diablos sé que mantendrás tu parte del trato?"

"Tú no", dijo la mujer divertida. "Sin embargo, _sabes _que tampoco tienes otra opción. Hazlo". Ella dijo antes de desaparecer.

Max suspiró y se volvió hacia la tumba. "Te recuperaré" le dijo a la tumba. "No importa lo que cueste, te recuperaré".

Con eso Max se puso de pie y se alejó lentamente.

Phoebe se quedó atrás por un momento para ver si Max realmente se había ido antes de salir de su escondite y caminar hacia la tumba, una profunda sensación de presentimiento se apoderó de ella cuando se acercó a la tumba de piedra.

**Crystal LeClair**

**Nacido en 1998-2012**

Phoebe se arrodilló junto a las graves lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. No es de extrañar que su hermano quisiera ser un villano si su mejor amiga hubiera muerto, probablemente ella también habría hecho lo mismo.

Ella lentamente trazó el nombre en la tumba como si tratara de memorizarlo.

_" Phoebe, si me pasa algo, por favor asegúrate de que Max no haga nada estúpido"_

Phoebe suspiró tristemente que la conversación había sido hace varios meses, y Phoebe no había pensado en nada al respecto, pero tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, Max no se sentiría tan mal ahora.

Poco a poco se quedó limpiando la suciedad de sus pantalones y se alejó.

_Haré lo mejor Crystal LeClair; él es mi hermano después de todo_

* * *

Su hermano debe haber tenido éxito en encontrar el Utopium porque cuando Phoebe regresó a la habitación de Max una semana más tarde, el arma que había aterrorizado a Phoebe había desaparecido.

Phoebe había enviado de forma silenciosa y anónima un mensaje de texto a la liga de los héroes diciéndoles que creía que los villanos tenían un arma muy peligrosa en su arsenal. No tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido después de eso, pero esperaba que hubiera sido suficiente.

* * *

_Lo siento mucho Max. _Phoebe se lo pensara cada vez que veía a su hermano leyendo 'Mensualmente los malvados jóvenes malvados' _. Lamento no haberte preguntado por qué._

Phoebe no les contó a sus padres lo que había encontrado, sabía que no haría nada y, además, no estaba segura de si _quería que _Max se detuviera, su mejor amigo se había ido, por supuesto, él iba a hacer todo lo posible. Para poder traerla de vuelta

Ella había oído hablar de innumerables supers rompiendo varias leyes (ya sean de origen humano o de ciencia) para salvar a la persona que amaban; ¿Por qué debería haber sido Max diferente?

Además, Phoebe podía y lo detendría cada vez que llegara lejos, de lo que ella estaba segura.

Además, no importa lo mal que se pusiera Max, nunca podría lastimar a su familia, y si fallaba siempre la tendría para ayudarlo.

"Max ..."

Su hermano la fulminaría con la mirada. "¿Qué Phoebe?" Dijo sarcásticamente. "¿Venir a presumir de tus calificaciones _perfectas de _nuevo?"

Phoebe negó con la cabeza. _Sé por qué quieres ser un villano _, pensó para sí misma. _Sé sobre el dolor que intentas ocultar _.

Phoebe suspiró. "Sabes que puedes venir a mí, ¿verdad? ¿Sobre algo?"

Max levantó una ceja. "Cualquiera que sea Pheebs, tengo cosas que cumplir con Villainia, ¿crees que mamá y papá me darán mi propia guarida?"

Phoebe hizo una pausa y su hermano nunca había sido tan impetuoso con ella. Aunque la desviación de una pregunta que no quería responder era _todo _él.

Phoebe lo pensó. "Tendrían que renovar la casa para darte una", dijo. "Entonces, si los atrapas en un día muy, muy, muy bueno, y _no _les dices que lo estás convirtiendo en una guarida de villanos ..." Phoebe negó con la cabeza. "Ellos _podrían _"

Max lo fulminó con la mirada. "Papá piensa que es una fase, no lo es, simplemente no quiero lidiar con ser el segundo mejor"

_Mentiroso_

"Incluso los mejores superhéroes no pueden estar en todas partes", dijo Phoebe. "Pueden ser los mejores, pero eso no significa que puedan hacer todo, además de que" lo mejor "es subjetivo, lo que una persona puede considerar como el mejor regalo que jamás haya tenido, podría considerarse inútil para otra".

Max había empezado a entrecerrar los ojos en la primera línea, pero cuando Phoebe pasó a la mirada sospechosa, sus ojos se atenuaron.

"Eso puede ser, pero tú y yo tenemos los _mismos poderes _que no quiero que me comparen con quién los usa mejor para salvar al mundo".

_No te importa eso Max._

Phoebe suspiró. "Bueno, tal vez si _practicas más"_

Max puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, yo _practico, _cierto" Dijo sarcásticamente. "Tengo una vida"

_No, solías tener una vida, ahora pasas tu tiempo en el cementerio llorando por el amigo que perdiste_

Phoebe miró a Max. "Era solo una sugerencia; no tienes que ser tan cruel", dijo.

Max puso los ojos en blanco y se señaló a sí mismo. "Super. Villano". Dijo enunciando cada palabra como si fuera su propia oración.

_Entonces, ¿por qué visitas la tumba de la chica que no pudiste salvar?_

Sin embargo, en lugar de decir eso, Phoebe solo puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta.

* * *

Phoebe supuso que debería haberle contado a sus padres lo que había descubierto, pero ella _sabía _que, sin lugar a dudas, si conocían sus planes y _por _qué iban a detenerlo o, lo que es peor, que su memoria se borrara del único amigo que había tenido. tenía.

Incluso si no hubieran borrado la mente de Max, habrían intentado detenerlo y, honestamente, Phoebe no estaba muy segura de que debían hacerlo. Phoebe sabía que, sin lugar a dudas,

si alguien a quien amaba hubiera sido herido o asesinado, habría hecho todo lo posible para rectificarlo; Maldito sea lo correcto.

También fue la razón por la que no le contó a Max la verdad sobre su conocimiento, sabía que Max comenzaría a ser aún más reservado en lugar de menos y que necesitaba saber sus planes para asegurarse de que no se lastimaría.

Así que, en lugar de eso, se quedó callada mientras esperaba en silencio el día en que Max le _contara _lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

"Nos estamos mudando"

Phoebe no podía decir exactamente que estaba sorprendida por la exclamación que sus padres habían empezado a cansar cada vez más a medida que avanzaba el superhéroe, decidiendo que pronto tendrían que colgar sus capas para siempre.

"¿Por qué?" Billy preguntó, confundido, deslizando un panecillo de su hermana que luego procedió a usar sus ojos láser para quemar su mano.

"Porque es hora de colgar nuestras capas", dijo Hank. "Y no importa quién sea el próximo superhéroe, siempre sentiremos la necesidad de proteger a esta ciudad, por lo que sentimos que es más seguro salir de donde el crimen está en un punto más bajo. Además, esperamos darle a sus hijos tanto como una vida normal. La infancia como sea posible ". Dijo Hank.

Phoebe no tenía nada que decir a eso, ella realmente no tenía amigos en Metroburg, además de salir a una nueva ciudad podría ser divertido.

La reacción de Max la sorprendió, no dijo nada sobre irse. Al salir de la ciudad donde estaba enterrado su mejor amigo, de hecho actuó como si sus padres solo hubieran sugerido que fueran a la tienda a buscar leche.

"¿Puedo tener mi propia guarida?" Pidió continuar la conversación que él y sus padres habían tenido durante los últimos 4 días.

"No, no eres un supervillano, y _esta _es solo una fase en la que crecerás", dijo Hank enojado.

"NO es una fase" dijo Max enojado mientras Phoebe solo miraba desde el fondo, lista para intervenir si las cosas se complicaban.

"¿Honestamente crees que voy a defender que mi propio hijo se convierta en un villano?" Hank le gritó a Max. "¿Honestamente crees que quiero que mi propio hijo esté luchando contra su hermana? ¿Para entrar y salir de una prisión de alta seguridad donde estás obligado a usar un inhibidor de energía?" Gritó su padre.

"Hank, vamos, solo está pidiendo una habitación". Barbara dijo.

"Una habitación por ahora, ¿qué sigue, robo? ¿Tratos con el diablo? ¿Destruir el mundo?"

Phoebe miró hacia abajo. _Ya ha hecho el segundo papá. _Pensó.

"¡Es mejor que ser el segundo mejor, ser siempre comparado con alguien más!" Max gritó.

_¡Mentiroso! Diles la verdad, Max, ¡nunca te importó eso! _Phoebe quería gritar, pero no podía, no tenía idea de cuáles serían las consecuencias si revelaba lo que sabía del dolor de Max.

Hank y Barb se miraron. "¿Y crees que ser un villano es una buena idea?"

Max suspiró y miró hacia abajo. "¿Por favor? Solo quiero algo que es mío, que no tengo que compartir"

Phoebe tenía que decir que la actuación de Max era casi magnífica si ella no hubiera sabido la verdadera razón del cambio de Max, ella le habría creído honestamente.

Barb y Hank se miraron fijamente, sus caras mostraban preocupación.

Hank suspiró. "Bien, puedes tener tu propia habitación, que puede decorarse y diseñarse como quieras". Dijo Hank. "Pero no es una guarida".

Max solo asintió.

* * *

"No puedo esperar a ver nuestra nueva escuela", dijo Phoebe mientras estaba en el auto camino a su nueva casa.

"Solo tú podrías estar emocionado de ir a la escuela" dijo Max.

Phoebe fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, pero se mordió la lengua para evitar recordarle a Max que hubo un momento en que él también estaba emocionado de ir a la escuela.

"Tal vez incluso haré un amigo" Phoebe dijo que su mente ya fantaseaba con todos los diferentes amigos que tendría.

Max resopló. "Sí, quién podría ser tu amigo" Max se rió.

Phoebe miró a su hermano. "Te haré saber que puedo ser muy amigable". Ella le dijo con furia.

"Y también muy _poco _popular" dijo Max sonriéndole.

"Soy popular" defendió Phoebe.

"No tenías amigos en Metroburg".

"Hiciste exactamente un amigo y no has hablado con ella en más de dos años", dijo Phoebe lamentando sus palabras en el momento en que salieron de su boca. Los ojos de Max se oscurecieron y comenzó a usar su aliento congelado, Phoebe tomó represalias con su aliento de calor, los dos poderes se encontraron en el medio y crearon vapor justo en el medio de la camioneta.

"¡Ustedes dos lo dejaron fuera!" Barbara gritó.

Max y Phoebe detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y se miraron el uno al otro.

"Sin embargo, Phoebe tiene razón, ¿qué _le _pasó a Crystal?" Billy preguntó sin darse cuenta de cuánto de una mina terrestre estaba caminando. Phoebe contuvo el aliento esperando la reacción de Max, pero para su sorpresa, Max no gritó.

"Ella se mudó" dijo Max con desdén.

"¿Y nunca consideraste intercambiar direcciones?" Pregunto bárbara

"Perdí la dirección". Max declaró que su estado de ánimo se estaba volviendo cada vez más oscuro con cada palabra que su familia hablaba de su antiguo amigo.

"Bueno, podrías-"

Max cortó a su madre. "Ella y yo dejamos de ser amigas, Crystal estaba cansada de todos los secretos y se fue".

La mano de Phoebe se apretó ante la mentira obvia, pero no dijo nada para refutarla.

Barbara y Hank se miraron y Barbara se giró para mirar a Max. "Lo siento, Max, que perdiste a tu amigo, pero conoces las reglas".

Max solo miró por la ventana y el corazón de Phoebe ansiaba el suyo. _¿Conocía a Max? _Phoebe no pudo evitar preguntarse.

_" Necesito que prometas que si algo me pasa, cuidarás de Max ". _Las palabras de The Crystal regresaron y ella negó con la cabeza.

_Quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo idea de cómo _.

* * *

Le había llevado meses renovar la casa, ya que las únicas personas a las que podían pedir ayuda con las renovaciones eran otros superhéroes.

El mismo Max había tomado el sótano como su propia habitación, afirmando que cuando terminara, sería una guarida increíble.

Hank le diría a Max que no era una guarida, sino que insistía en que era su propia habitación. Cuando Max instaló una luz de noche, simplemente agregó más combustible al fuego.

"No es una guarida si tiene luz nocturna" diría su madre. A lo que Max pondría los ojos en blanco pero no tendría un contador para el argumento.

Esa línea siempre confundiría a Phoebe, ¿desde cuándo _Max _necesitaba una luz nocturna? Max se había enorgullecido de no asustarse, y prefería acostarse en una cama de vidrios rotos y luego usar una luz nocturna.

Phoebe había querido preguntar y, de hecho, lo hizo, la curiosidad se apoderó de ella como siempre, pero Max simplemente la miró y se negó a responder.

A Phoebe le dolía ver a Max así, ver su necesidad de ser malo, su _necesidad _de que su familia lo creyera.

Sin embargo, la idea de que estaba tan dispuesto a darle la espalda a su familia, a su legado, solo para salvar a su mejor amigo, lo hizo incluso más valiente que Thunderman.

No importa cuántas veces le hayan dicho que no lo haga, o que solo fue una fase, nunca se rompió. Continuó, haciendo todo lo posible para demostrar que podía ser el villano que necesitaba ser.

Phoebe no sabía si tendría éxito, si obtendría lo que necesitaba, pero Phoebe también sabía que haría todo lo posible por intentarlo.

* * *

Había adoptado al doctor Colosso.

Para ser honesto, eso era algo que Phoebe no había esperado, aunque ella suponía que tendría sentido, tenía que demostrar que era un villano y quién más lo ayudaría a demostrarlo con la ayuda de la vieja némesis de papá.

Hank y Barbara se habían sorprendido y decepcionado, pero lo habían permitido. Con la racionalidad de que al menos sabrían si el doctor Colosso estaba planeando algo.

Phoebe acababa de poner los ojos en blanco. _Lo dudo mucho, ni siquiera puedes ver cuánto dolor tiene tu hijo. _Pero no había dicho nada al respecto. Además, no era como si Colosso pudiera hacer nada cuando tenía la forma de un conejito.

Lo único en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo fue mantenerlo en secreto para los dos más jóvenes, ya que no había ninguna razón para aterrorizarlos de que el único arco enemigo de papá vivía en el sótano con Max.

* * *

Phoebe se paró detrás del pino mientras Max colocaba el ramo de lirios en el suelo frente a la lápida, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermano hacer algo tan simple como depositar flores en una tumba le dio la esperanza de que su hermano La mente podría cambiar.

En su propia mano era un solo lirio. Phoebe, en su prisa por la puerta, no había pensado en traer suficiente dinero para pagar un ramo completo, pero cuando llegó a Metroburg y notó que su hermano compraba una docena de lirios (en realidad pagando por ellos con dinero real) de repente se sintió mal. Aparecer en la tumba de la tumba del mejor amigo de su hermano con las manos vacías.

Así que juntó tanto dinero como pudo y compró un solo lirio blanco. La misma flor que había visto comprar a Max.

Ella observó a Max de pie ante la tumba, temblando sus hombros mientras lloraba.

_Max, ¿por qué insistes en sufrir solo? _Phoebe no pudo evitar preguntar.

Phoebe miró la hora en su reloj; Eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Si su hermano quería volver a Metroburg sin plantear preguntas, tendría que irse pronto.

Parecía que Max tenía el mismo pensamiento que ella porque unos minutos después, Max se secó los ojos y dejó la tumba.

Phoebe esperó un minuto más o menos antes de salir de detrás del árbol y poco a poco se acercó a la tumba.

Lentamente colocó su único lirio en la tumba, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

_Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, pero para ser sincero, no sé lo que estoy haciendo._

* * *

**Nota de autor**: que les pareció, trate de traducirlo lo mejor que pude. Y el autor original Puella Pulchra dice:** solo desea señalar que Phoebe NO sabe todo lo que sucede con Max, hay algunas cosas que incluso ella no sabe. La única persona que sabe todo es Max y bueno, no está dispuesto a decir nada.**

**Ah, y por cierto, en caso de que te preguntes quién es la mujer con la que Max hizo un trato, decidí llamarla Madame X. Es una gran villana con la capacidad de tomar los poderes de otros superhombres. Ella puede dejar a los súper poderes virtualmente indefensos, por lo que Max no está dispuesto a hacer algo estúpido como robar la máquina del tiempo. No tiene idea de cuántos poderes ha tomado y por lo que sabe, ella podría tener telepatía y poder leer su mente sobre su plan y detenerlo antes de que él incluso haya intentado ejecutarlo.**

**Ella no, por supuesto. De lo contrario, habría sabido que Phoebe los estaba espiando, habría congelado a Phoebe y continuado la conversación en un lugar diferente.**

**Dato curioso: Crystal es muy Sherlockian en el sentido de que puede leer a una persona con solo mirarla.**


End file.
